Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer is one of Kimiko's best friends and one of his only friends. Kimiko had made him realize that he could do anything if he just belives in himself. He is a self-proclaimed Evil Boy Genius and one of the main antagonists. He specializes in robotics and controls his own robot army. In his first appearance, he met the Heylin witch, Wuya, and learned of the mystical Shen Gong Wu. He has stated several times that he has wanted to rule the world since second grade. His grandmother gave him his infamous heli-bot when he turned evil. He often resorted to sobbing in public or screaming in terror due to his many defeats. Jack lives in his wealthy parents basement, which he uses as his secret lab. He has a younger cousin named Megan. Examples of Jack's evil heroes are Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. Before these two showed up, Jack is the dragons most formidable enemy. He looks up to those evil heroes and tried to form partnerships with them, usually ending up with him getting hurt emotionally and physically. Appearance Jack is tall, thin, and extremely pale, with red eyes and spiky red hair. He has an oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak, and thick, black eyebrows. He is in his teens and dresses in a Gothic/Punk Rock style, typically wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. Accessories include his heli-pack and signature yellow spiral goggles. He has black marks under his eyes, probably drawn on with make-up. He also usually wears a black tank top with baggy ripped blue jeans with a black spiked belt. A long sleeveless black trench coat was over his clothes with black wrist-length fingerless gloves; he has five piercing on his left ear and seven on his right. His hair is spiked in the back and he wears a black spiked choker. These clothes were a gift from Kimiko that she had designed herself. Personality Jack occupies himself by designing, building, and repairing his own robotic soldiers, who often double as his own personal servants. His standard is the Jack-Bot. Despite his genius and technological prowess, he is very clumsy, goofy, and immature, and has little common sense. He often uses outdated and odd-sounding sayings and phrases, and was somewhat eccentric. Despite his frequent defeats, he is often over-confident in his own genius. He cantankerous, churlish, whiny, and obnoxious, and virtually every character in the series found Jack annoying. Jack's off-screen parents are exceedingly wealthy, but they often ignore him, sending him money and lavish gifts likely out of guilt for their neglect. However, Jack is a Spoiled Sweet rather than a brat. Jack is very fearful, paranoid, and neurotic; if he finds himself in danger, his confidence slips, and he often panics. Jack also doesn't do well in enclosed spaces and has an extreme fear of rejection and failure. Despite this, Jack attends nearly every Shen Gong Wu appearance, prepared to battle. When Jack visits the Ying-Yang World, he loses his good chi and emerges as Good Jack, who is overwhelmingly cheery, self-sacrificing, and idealistic. When the opposite occurs and he loses all of his good chi, his pure-evil self is nearly identical to his normal self, but is much less whiny and childish. Jack is not only among the most inept of the monk's enemies, but likely the most good-natured as well. Jack occasionally allies with the side of good, such as when he rescues the Xiaolin monks from Wuya in Days Past. He makes another genuine attempt to turn good in The Apprentice, although ultimately he gives it up and returns to evil. It is suggested that Jack is not a truly evil character, but sides with the Heylin because of his fear that he would fail at being good, just as he fails at being evil. His motivation for world-domination is to compensate for his own feelings of worthlessness. After he had met Kimiko, she had taught him that he can do anything that he sets his mind to. Thanks to Kimiko he became more witty, protective, confident, and kind. Background When he first met Kimiko, she had stayed behind when the first Xiaolin Showdown occured in order to see if he was uninjured. They soon began to grow close and started to hang out with each other as much as possible when not fighting for Wu. His parents always forget his birthday because of their jobs, Kimiko had made a big surprise for him when he had went outside. She had her own father send in the top-of-the-line electronics and supplies; she had also helped him start-up his own company, Ragnarok Inc. and she helped him move out his parents house and basement along with the help of getting emancipated. He didn't care if she was both blind and mute; he treated her as normal human being. He is very protective of her and becomes her surgate 'older brother' to her. He continues to hunt Wu for his own enjoyment, with his own multi-billion dollar company thanks to her. He had given her a birthday present even though she had never told anyone when her birthday was. He, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung are the only people she uses her telepathy with. His earliest success was when he released Wuya from her puzzle box, and was the first one to collect a Shen Gong Wu in fifteen hundred years. One of his greatest achievements was when he created a robot double of Kimiko Tohomiko, and made off with all the Shen Gong Wu, except the Mantis Flip Coin. His winning streak continued in when he defeated Omi, because Omi had split himself up using the Ring of the Nine Dragons. He did, however, regress to his usual standard after the the loss to Omi and Jermaine. He has some more success later on, where he once again defeated Omi in a showdown for the Hoduku Mouse, in the Earth's core. Nevertheless, this success was cut short by the giant spiders, who were tearing apart the world. His greatest achievement was in the episode The New Order, where he has trapped Chase Young in the Sphere of Yun, getting control of Chase's Jungle Cats, and his lair. In this episode, he antagonized the Xiaolin Monks with the Jungle Cats along with Cyclops. Another success was in the episode The Black Vipers, where he gained control of the Viper Gang by capturing them with his Jack-Bots. Although, it says that in the episode Time After Time Part II, without Omi, they weakened and less-unified monks were unable to stop Jack, after he had managed to upgrade his army of Jack-Bots, from acquiring all the Shen Gong Wu and conquering the world, even defeating Chase Young, Wuya and Hannibal Bean in the progress. He ruled with an iron fist, imprisoning the Xiaolin and Heylin warriors, keeping them locked in his prison, using the Xiaolin Warriors as entertainment in his Colosseum and keeping the Heylin Warriors in a torture chamber which was consisting of Hannibal Bean being secured to a stand with a plaque underneath stating Musical Fruit, Wuya manacled to the wall in a cheerleading uniform and Chase secured in place with yellow paint being constantly applied to his stomach. After an escape attempt roughly 80 years later, Jack had slaughtered all the Xiaolin warriors except for Omi and Dojo. He also seemed to be the one who assembled all the villains at the end of Time After Time: Part II, signifying that the monk's oldest enemy may also be their most dangerous. Relationships Kimiko Tohomiko She is one of his best friends despite being an enemy. She had managed to teach him that he is far from being worthless and that he could do anything if he just believes in himself. Sometimes whenever either of them are bored, they would send computer viruses to one another in order to help them strengthen their security. She is the only person that he can actually consider to be his best and only friend. One time when it was his birthday and his parents, forgot (again) she had asked her father to send him the lastest computer electronics and supplies. She had even helped him start up his own company and helped him move out of his parent's basement and into his own home. They both consider each other siblings, and when it was her birthday he had made her a choker that can transform itself into any weapon with her thoughts. It also serves as a communicator/phone for her. Chase Young Chase is Jack's evil hero. From Chase's debut, he had tried to impress the immortal warrior, often showing heavy senses of envy at Chase's citadel, power, and his jungle cats. At first, Chase accepted the boy genius into his lair, helping with his showdown against Master Munk Guan, and generally being a supporter of his evil. Later, however, Chase had given Jack a nickname from reflecting his impression of him: Insect. He often sees Jack as insignificant and otherwise useless. He is one of the Heylin members to hate Jack; he never seen Jack as an ally, and as previously stated, only as an insect. Later on however, he accepted Jack into his palace with the other villains, saying that in his own idiotic way, he os the one that led Chase to be the ruler of the world. Once the monks made it into his citadel, it is Chase, Evil Omi, and Jack that had greeted them, Jack countering every Shen Gong Wu attack with the Reversing Mirror before it could hurt him. After this occasion, Chase has never shown any respect for him, even when Jack had trapped Chase in the Sphere of Yun, taking control of all of Chase's possessions. Jack's idolization of Chase is still carried on in Xiaolin Chronicles. Wuya Wuya had brought Jack into the world of Shen Gong Wu. He gave her very little respect, but would usually take her back after a betrayal. First, she had wanted to drop Jack for Katnappé, but Katnappé only wanted the Golden Tiger Claws. She then abandoned Jack after forming Mala Mala Jong. After the Xiaolin defeat Mala Mala Jong, she had attempted to reconcile with Jack, who rejected her. Jack caught her trying to get the Reversing Mirror and taunted her for not having arms to retrieve it herself. Jack had turned against Wuya when she became ruler of the world. Hehad sent Omi back in time to get a new puzzle box from Grand Master Dashi. They had used the puzzle box to strip away her powers and return her to ghostly form. After Wuya lost her power, she began working with Katnappé, and Jack started working with Robo-Jack. After both being betrayed, Wuya attempted to reforge her alliance with Jack, but he is not able to trust her. However, they did work together again, initially with the aid of Vlad. Often getting on each other's nerves, the duo have quarrels not even related to Shen Gong Wu. For example, in the episode Royal Rumble, the two were arguing about the gathering of Shen Gong Wu, and pudding cups or lack thereof. However, there are rare occasions when they get along well, such as in the episode Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil, where they both laughed at Jack's cousin, Megan, trapped in one of Jack's Bubble Bot's shields; she also compliments him often in the episode Chameleon, for one of his real successes. After the opening in season three, Wuya is off and on helping Jack, merely because she is tired of sitting around in Chase Young's lair. In episodes like: Oil in the Family, Omi Town, and Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, she is helping him or more likely herself getting new Shen Gong Wu, or defeating the monks; in the season finale, she is the one standing nearest to Jack, signifying that their old alliance may once more be in effect. Hannibal Roy Bean Jack's other evil hero, Hannibal Roy Bean, is the personification of pure evil. He had been sealed in the Ying-Yang World by Chase Young, who thought the Heylin was getting a little crowded. He is sealed for 1500 years, until Jack had stumbled across him. When Jack met Hannibal, he pointed out many of Jack's flaws. When Jack denied it all, Hannibal also said that Jack had the makings of a truly evil villain. Although, it is possible that Hannibal was lying for his own benefit, attempting to get Jack to release him. When the monks, in hot pursuit came, they were greeted by none other than Jack, sitting sadly on Hannibal's throne, saying that he was tricked. When they were leaving, they ran into another Jack. Then, using The Ring of Nine Dragons, they reunited Good and Real Jack, exposing Hannibal, who had somehow gotten ahold of the Moby Morpher. After that, Jack and Hannibal never really worked together. Except in the episode Omitown, when Wuya forced Jack to work with her and Hannibal to get rid of Omi. Other Dragons Although in season one they are enemies as they go off to gather the Shen Gong Wu. Later, in Seasons Two and Three, Jack is shown to have a bit of a close frienemy-ship between them. Such as in Days Past when he rescues and team up with the Dragons to defeat Wuya after she became solid again. Later near the end of Citadel of Doom after Wuya was put back in the puzzlebox, Omi asked Jack to join their team by declined and even said when they are not fighting for the Shen Gong Wu they could go out for ice cream. After that example is in The Deep Freeze when after Wuya teamed up with Raksha. The Dragon decide to take Jack back to the Temple and see where he going to sleep. Next In The Apprentice when Jack lose the position to be the Apprentice of Chase to Katnappe and Robo-Jack locking out of the house, Omi convinced Jack to turn good and become a Dragon like him and the others with the others hating the idea. At first, it went well until Jack turned evil again. Powers/Abilities Jack is a robotic-engineering genius and commands an army of Jack-Bots. He occasionally modified them to have better defenses, new weaponry, or alterations appropriate for the setting. He also invented a time machine, although it required the Eye of Dashi for power. He later developed a Shen-Gong-Wu-locating sensor, allowing him to find Shen Gong Wu without Wuya's help. He is also the Xiaolin Dragon of Metal and eventhough he is Heylin he is actually both Xiaolin and Heylin. *'Superhuman Strength': He is also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands *'Superhuman Speed': he can move and run at superhuman speed *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are at superhuman levels *'Superhuman Agility': He has agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort *'Superhuman Durability': He has proven to have a superhuman durability *'Superhuman Equilibrium': He has shown the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium *'Exceptionally Good Luck': He has an incredible amount of good luckwhich is shown throughout the entire series *'Absolute Immortality': Thanks to Kimiko he is now immortal, forever stuck at the age of whatever he chooses, he cannot get ill or seriously ingured without healing within nanoseconds of the wound inflicted *'Weapon Creation': He can create weapons out anything *'Ferrokinesis': He can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material an element, compound, or alloy that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metals are generally malleable —they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking— as well as fusible and is able to be fused or melted and ductile, able to be drawn out into a thin wire, this is demonstarted with his inventions *'Ferrokinetic Constructs': he is shown to be able to create anything from metal, which is shown throughout the show *'Metal Generation': he can generate metal with ease *'Efficacy Manipulation': including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness of metal *'Polishing': he can polish some objects or surfaces to give them a smoother finish *'Metal Repairation': he can repair anything *'Metal Attacks': he uses his inventions (which are made of metal) to fight *'Metal Detection': he can detect places with metal *'Metal Dust Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate metal in granular form, ranging from coarse, sand-like consistency to powder-like or dust-like *'Telekinesis': he can move/lift metal at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience *'Elemental Flight': he can acomplish flight by using metal *'Matter Surfing': riding on a metallic object *'Argentopoeia': he can turn any matter, organic or inorganic, into silver at will *'Burying': he can bury somthing or someone in metal *'Chrysopoeia': can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into gold at will *'Ferrokinetic Combat': he can fight using metal *'Ferrokinetic Invisibility': he can use metal to turn invisible to the naked eye *'Ferrokinetic Regeneration': he can regenerate himself with metal *'Metal Aura': he has a light gray, mettalic aura around his body *'Metal Mimicry': he can mimic metals *'Wire Manipulation': he can manipulate and control wires *'Periodic Element Manipulation': he can manipulate anc control the metallic and liquid elements of the periodic table : Variations to Periodic Element Manipulation Include: *'Calcium Manipulation' *'Carbon Manipulation' *'Copper Manipulation' *'Gold Manipulation' *'Helium Manipulation' *'Hydrogen Manipulation' *'Iron Manipulation' *'Lead Manipulation' *'Magnesium Manipulation' *'Mercury Manipulation' *'Neon Manipulation' *'Neodymium Manipulation' *'Nitrogen Manipulation' *'Oxygen Manipulation' *'Phosphorus Manipulation' *'Platinum Manipulation' *'Roentgenium Manipulation' *'Silver Manipulation' *'Sodium Manipulation' *'Tin Manipulation' *'Titanium Manipulation' *'Zinc Manipulation' *'Lithium Manipulation' *'Beryllium Manipulation' *'Boron Manipulation' *'Fluoride Manipulation' *'Aluminum Manipulation' *'Silicon Manipulation' *'Sulfur Manipulation' *'Chlorine Manipulation' *'Argon Manipulation' *'Potassium Manipulation' *'Calcium Manipulation' *'Scandium Manipulation' *'Vanadium Manipulation' *'Chromium Manipulation' *'Manganese Manipulation' *'Cobalt Manipulation' *'Nickel Manipulation' *'Zinc Manipulation' *'Gallium Manipulation' *'Germanium Manipulation' *'Arsenic Manipulation' *'Selenium Manipulation' *'Bromine Manipulation' *'Krypton Manipulation' *'Rubidium Manipulation' *'Strontium Manipulation' *'Yttrium Manipulation' *''' Zirconium Manipulation''' *'Niobium Manipulation' *'Molybdenum Manipulation' *'Technetium Manipulation' *'Ruthenium Manipulation' *'Radium Manipulation' *'Palladium Manipulation' *'Cadmium Manipulation' *'Indium Manipulation' *'Antimony Manipulation' *'Tellurium Manipulation' *'Iodine Manipulation' *'Xenon Manipulation' *'Caesuim Manipulation' *'Barium Manipulation' *'Hafnium Manipulation' *'Tantalum Manipulation' *'Tungsten Manipulation' *'Rhenium Manipulation' *'Osmium Manipulation' *'Iridium Manipulation' *'Thallium Manipulation' *'Bismuth Manipulation' *''' '''Polonium Manipulation *'Astatine Manipulation' *'Radon Manipulation' *'Francium Manipulation' *'Radium Manipulation' *'Lawrencium Manipulation' *'Rutherfordium Manipulation' *'Dubnium Manipulation' *'Seaborgium Manipulation' *'Bohrium Manipulation' *'Hassium Manipulation' *'Meitnerium Manipulation' *'Darnstadium Manipulation' *'Copernicium Manipulation' *'Flerovium Manipulation' *'Livermorium Manipulation' *'High Intellect': As unbelievable as it sounded, in his own idiotic way, Jack's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. He is easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet as he is able to create hundreds of devices, including a working time machine and a Shen Gong Wu detector. His most frequently used robots were the Jack-Bots, floating robots, equipped with saws, machine guns and any other kinds of weapons *'Ice Skating': He has ice-skating lessons that came in handy in an off-screen showdown *'Flight: '''Because of his helibot from his grandmother, he can use it to fly around *'High Physical Abilities:' he has shown above-average physical attributes in his showdowns and Shen Gong Wu hunts *'Expert Tactician': He has shown to be a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to infiltrate an enemy base or defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious *'Master Martial Artist': Kimiko had trained him in all forms of martial arts and fighting styles secretly so that he would be in the same league as everyone else *'Master Hacker': He possesses great skills in computer hacking, capable of hacking several computer systems with little to no effort at all Weapons *Monkey Staff'/Spear': His signature Shen Gong Wu is the Monkey Staff/Spear, as he used it more than any other Wu *'Jack-Bots''': Jack has a wide array of robots named Jack-Bots with different forms, functions and weapons that he uses as his own army Gallery 0befab6d7c66fda358f3167c23d86302.gif 0c64e7e6f54164fb81b0f9c821f75414.gif 0dde8141b4104d5988cd1c177f770d28.gif 1f8bb2c1b0ad3be45b0f0bc560a9f953.gif 2c6b9be6810de23528e3ccea2e659d91.gif 2ce04c39b08f75721f1dd10f70503661.gif 5e98e2736b978d4c1e694804ee3545b8.gif 6dcb11e718bac9a0751021e7afc516e0.gif 8f84877ae4532a48d7e00d1fabc2e5f3.gif 9ead3ce9f6f0a6320f75117b92830a61.gif 20c43a2054cbef4f08edbf8107c77605.gif 183a78ac999781b2436cca37627fd981.gif 925602b1ae8cbd59907c292df0e54a4d.gif 874347d2a742b133fd3e01b2b46d15a9.gif a1adf6b04a18924530273579e0e91033.gif a9fd042dc17d73c2943c9a2750f8f37c.gif a26b6cf9664f9748238e18850a4b7401.gif b65b62ce709b38ecee501d3b23a80836.gif 0af769669be0ec506b17758bbe83cdf9.jpg 00f3551c3f425ce624872e365b0460b3b.jpg 0ddd0b3d93b66d3a0c304578947418e1.jpg a92128dcfbe03a0c9c06831c33cb5a83.jpg 133122547960915.jpg 1516d6370de341d48b881092680412d5.jpg 22129e5325bd284022d080a93246a163.jpg 09cf61a735077f08cd46e16e03819e90.jpg 8b536954f4890369a1dd6350714c09c3.jpg 07ead72b3aabd561db28efe31831ed55.jpg c75b06b5e6e73dfc7874eb4f358b1e88.jpg c64e7e6f54164fb81b0f9c821f75414.jpg e4934e777ee9cb2e3fa7d7582e2d35a5.jpg e22fd9b0e7cacf52df4b1d6feb987e6e.jpg ddf927c613bf6cb93b9ea41447f49051.jpg image-8947_523527C3.jpg jack_spicer_screenshot_by_supuhjailward6-d50bg11.jpg ja8m.jpg jack_spicer___love_to_the_fangirls_by_mittensandpoppy-d6k80gp1.jpg tumblr_lqjxevOQdq1r21hhxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqjxevOQdq1r21hhxo3_500.jpg tumblr_me7rbgt3aE1rx2xa6.jpg tumblr_mdf1v4CE5T1r21hhxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lu3p25feeQ1r21hhxo3_500.jpg tumblr_lu3p25feeQ1r21hhxo5_500.jpg tumblr_ltul9wcFTt1r21hhxo3_500.jpg tumblr_lu3p25feeQ1r21hhxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqjxevOQdq1r21hhxo2_500.jpg tumblr_lvehujApbO1qewv88.jpg 00000..jpg 97.jpg 101.jpg 146.jpg 147.jpg 159.jpg 165.jpg 2f7e8285b924b3cbeeaf5fff14982c35.gif 5bf7452929cebbda4f65393160a7943b.gif 3bbbf5b7c43a800c9f5931b6a984e879.gif a484eba8776dd7ad55ddaf38ae1320ef.gif c60cd6cb1b872de61d83b6a44c3d5e44.gif 294.jpg 906.jpg 901.jpg 902.jpg 903.jpg 904.jpg 905.jpg 972.jpg 971.jpg 974.jpg Tumblr m9qsm1UPlK1r2w8vs.gif 491a48cdd9f52c203d2f4a06fcd56bab.gif dc22a5efd3d38744488ee72bf6d13c7a.gif a90a968dad8df6ea60520084c36a9132.gif 935f82fcb9527b786a2239d398b7e15f.gif a769f34396d3ed1cf291b9bd91091a18.gif a3433817d770c8a894aedff1f3adb542.gif a20676f9c48d183585221479fcb445b0.gif 4629ab12420b845a997fc27143b0c338.gif 59da85595ad538056ea55e637b404f55.png Ecb3360c980f6a100f5c843675b40511.png 1a905f1340ae03ac4e62204c234d7481.png ba538bd3cf7c605613c2d975e006e768.png f1a2adfcfdab28997ed20540214357bf.png da38ebbc70d92ae8a51b749cb3754c2d.png 5bbd0df5ff92a9fb987565e21d1f2c6a.png 793e0e7df0839cb8408f5ed60ca12087.png 6964a1216f11ce8e7a6eee5688bb834e.png c3466f5e6aa2e5cd822f65e9d9125c80.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Crossovers Category:Superheroes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters